halfmoonacademyfandomcom-20200213-history
Marvin Steward
Marvin Steward Marvin Steward is a character created and controlled by oZode. He is a boy of 13 years of age, who studies in the day class. Marvin looks very handsome, with long perfectly straight black hair and green eyes. He is athletically built to an extent, but not to the extent of a warrior or fighter is. He is white and a bit french-like in appearance. You can tell he is of a more noble descent even though nobility is not really as relevant as it used to be. Powers & Abilities He has average strenght, below average stamina, above average speed, low health, very high charisma, and high intelligence. He doesn't display any extraordinary ability, however, he is highly skilled in the use of crossbows and has recently been taught how to use guns, but he is still rather inexperienced in that area. History Marvin Steward of the Steward bloodline has a background of interest in astronomy, modern ranged weapons and cross bows. He is still young at the mere of thirteen however his parents have decided to enroll him into half moon academy so he can hone in his skills for the better, although Marvin questions why his parents would send him to a school with magic users of all schools he never got the answer from his parents as they were quick to send him off to the boarding school. He despises magic wielders thanks to a past feud between Stewards and another family made of mages who have been at each other's heads for quite a while and this aggression caused the death of one of his favorite uncles when a mage from the enemy family killed his uncle using a cheap magic trick. This battle took place in rural areas unseen by the common human eyes. He much prefers the technological world over the magical world believing that magic is something that will one day be obsolete, while the powers of science and technology will take everyone to the stars. Luggage Clothing: Multiple changes of fine T-Shirts, A feathered hat for those good occasions and some designer clothing. Weaponry: Handed down "Steward*" crossbow with 12 bolts and a silver dagger just in case. A assault rifle that is also handed down, and only has one clip that his parents do not let him normally use. A special anti-magic poison that while not deadly it can ruin someone's magic abilities temporarily, but only a pint of it, must be applied to the tips of a weapon in order for it to be effective. *Has a special 'clip' attached to it that allows it to fire multiple bolts in quicker succession, but the clip only holds 6 bolts at best. Grooming: A large kit with multiple hair brushes, face lotions and all sorts of other things. He also has a hair dryer and a large carton of high quality soap. Books: A book on astronomy, a book on physics and "The Odyssey" by homer. Other: A miniature telescope and a star mapper. He has a iphone as well, but doesn't really use it that much. Cash: His parents supplied him cash, but it is up to the head masters if he is fine to keep such cash. It isn't moon bucks, but rather euros. Around 500 euros because his family are nobles. Death In class for some reason he spontaniously decided to shoot himself with an assault rifle he had and dissapeared mysteriously. RIP I guess. Category:Characters Category:Inactive